


The Monster

by Chromatic_Spark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki lives, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Self-Hatred, Slavery, Slow Burn, return to sakaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromatic_Spark/pseuds/Chromatic_Spark
Summary: Loki is saved from death by a girl who only sees herself as a monster. Who is the real monster and can they survive after Thanos claims half of the universe?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I had to take time out as my brain turned to mush due to my pregnancy.
> 
> Now I've got a daughter and my brain is slowly returning so lets fix the way Loki was left by Marvel.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Violence, M/F Sex, allusions to rape/noncon

The great titan crushed the glowing cube and extracted the stone within. Adding it to the golden gauntlet he braced himself against the surge of power that flowed through him. Around him the ship continued to deteriorate, sparks flying from broken machinery alighting on the bodies of innocent Asgardians caught in the crossfire.  
“There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.” He orders and one of his black clad order steps forward and kneels before him.  
“Father, we will not fail you.” She vows with confidence.  
Loki stepped forward, trying to exude a confidence he did not truly feel. His brother was bound nearby, the great god-king held immobile only by the thought of one of the warriors nearby. He forced his trademark grin and forced himself to speak.  
“If I might interject… If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.” He drew upon all his energy reserves to stand under their unblinking gaze, hoping against hope he could turn this to his advantage. That somehow he could save himself and his brother.  
“If you consider failure experience.” Scoffed Thanos adjusting the gauntlet on his hand.  
He stepped closer, tucking one arm back to disguise his actions as he focused his magic. Keeping his jovial smile steady he bowed slightly to the giant before him.  
“I consider experience, experience. Almighty Thanos, I... Loki... Prince of Asgard…” He snuck a significant look at his brother, in part to strengthen himself and in part in a farewell. “Odinson... The rightful King of Jotunheim... God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity.” He turned back to Thanos, moving closer as he manifested the blade in his concealed hand.  
The titan smirked and he struck. Over a thousand years of training meant he moved almost too fast to see but it did not matter. His blade was stopped by the force of the stones mere inches from the titans throat. Panic began to flood his system as he was held in place.  
“‘Undying.’ You should choose your words more carefully.” Thanos breathed triumphantly before reaching out to grasp his throat.  
Lifting him as easily as you would a child he drew him up to eye level to regard his would be assailant. Loki fought for a moment before mastering his fear, realising his long life was at an end.  
“You… Will… Never… Be…A… God!” He rasped.  
Thanos simply flexed his hand and with a soft crack Loki felt his spine break under the pressure.  
Falling limp as his vision dimmed, Loki was thrown aside towards his distraught brother.  
“No resurrections this time.” Taunted his killer.  
The last thing he saw as his mind left his body was his brother weeping over him and the ship coming apart around them. His last thought was regret that he couldn’t reach out to comfort Thor, to hold him as a brother should.

He drifted in the dark, barely aware, waiting for whatever afterlife he deserved. He hoped to get a chance to see his parents, to speak with them, perhaps explain his actions in the past few years. The thought of his mother's smile bringing a mix of warmth and pain to his unfocused consciousness.  
“Can you hear me?” A soft voice in the blackness. Loki started with surprise. “Hello? If you can hear me please say something.” The voice was gentle and feminine.  
“Who are you?” Loki surprised himself. Answering the disembodied voice with his own. The dark around him seemed to take on shape and texture.  
“I’m here to help. What happened to you?” The voice coaxed him. Before he could answer the question the darkness resolved into a reenactment of his final moments. He watched the memory, sadness pulling at him.  
“I see.” Said the voice. “He broke you, don’t worry though. I think I can fix you.”  
“Fix me? Am I not dead?” Loki responded as the memory faded and the dark returned.  
“Not quite. You were close when we found you. You were floating in the debris of your ship. We followed a distress call but all we found was you.” Her voice reminded Loki of the healers in Asgard, gentle and reassuring. His heart leapt at the thought he might yet and what that might mean.  
“What of my brother?” He asked, aware that the answer might hurt more than he was prepared for.  
“You were the only one we found alive. I’m sorry.” She replied. The darkness seemed to twist and fragment around him, growing tight and hard. “Hush now, its alright, you’re not alone.” He could feel a presence nearby, warm and calming.  
“But I am alone, everyone I cared for is gone.” He gasped, he felt trapped in the dark, breathless and without hope.  
“I am here, try to calm yourself. Think of somewhere safe, somewhere you know well.” The voice was firm but kind, he felt the source of it draw closer, radiating calm energy. “Think of home.” She instructed.  
Almost immediately the darkness began to recede. Around him the world grew bright and familiar as the well loved contours of his bedchamber faded into view.  
“Good, give yourself shape, think of yourself.”  
He looked down and saw that once again he was stood in the sitting area of his chambers, the sun streaming through the windows and glinting of the gilt trappings around him. He turned feeling tears forming, heavy and warm, in his eyes. There was his desk, strewn with books of magic and strategy. The soft sofas covered in deep green silk and velvet. Tapestries hanging with his personal insignias carefully stitched into the rich fabric and the great golden fireplace ready for the evenings fire.  
He sat down heavily, looking around him. He had dressed himself in his favored armour and the smell of the leather was so real he sobbed.  
“Are you here to torment me?” He whispered. “Who are you?”  
“I am here to help. I do not mean to hurt you.” She replied.  
“Where are you?”  
“Here, with you.”  
“I can’t see you.”  
“You don’t need to see me.”  
“I would rather not speak to the air.”  
“Then give me form.”  
At her words he saw her at last. A female form, made of shifting particles of golden light. She lifted a hand and turned it this way and that.  
“Pretty.” She whispered, her voice oddly childlike.  
“Do you have a name?” He asked, standing to meet her. The figure shook her head. “No name?” He approached the figure carefully.  
“No. Most just call me ‘girl’.” Her voice was sad but matter of fact. He looked carefully into the swirl of light that was her face.  
“Where are we, girl?” He asked and she looked around her.  
“Your chambers, in Asgard.” She replied. She must have noted his suspicion as she looked into his face. “You are Loki, Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim. We are here because your mind brought us here.”  
“My mind?” He stepped to the side circling her slightly, she showed no sign of alarm at his more aggressive stance.  
“I am holding your mind in a form of stasis while I repair your body. Most do not perceive my presence when I do this.” She explained stepping forward through a table. She was as insubstantial as a ghost. He reached out and touched the surface of the table, to him it was as solid as it was in reality.  
“Then where is my body? What, precisely, are you doing to me?” He demanded, he could feel heat in his cheeks, anger at being manipulated.  
“I-” She hesitated and turned back to him. “You and I are aboard my masters ship. I am helping you, I have been ordered to do so.”  
“What does that mean? ‘Helping me’?” He stepped close to her and she waves her hand.  
A window in the air seemed to open showing him lying, naked to the waist with his arms outstretched. He was being viewed from above as if he were stood over his own head facing towards his body. He was held strapped into a frame holding him in place with belts over his arms, legs, chest and head. A great many pads and wires were attached to his skin and monitors glowed in the background. The room he lay in was sparse and white, with a wall of mirrored glass and a single heavy door.  
He looked at himself carefully, he was pale with deep purple bruises mottled over his body and throat. His face was blank and eyes closed, if it weren't for the flickering monitors he would have guessed he looked at his own corpse. He noticed a pair of pale hands with slender fingers cupping the back of his head in the image and he involuntarily reached for the back of the body he had manifested. There was a faint glow around the fingertips and where they touched his skin he saw tiny sparks passing between his skin and theirs.  
“What are you doing to me?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
“I’m fixing you.” She replied, pointing at the hands. “I have linked your body sympathetically to mine. When I breathe you breathe, our hearts beat in time. While we are connected I can direct your body to heal itself with my guidance.”  
Loki stepped closer to the image and looked carefully at the hands. On each wrist was a heavy metal band with no ornamentation. He narrowed his eyes but she seemed not to notice his scrutiny.  
“How are you doing this?” He asked turning back to her.  
“It’s just something I’ve always been able to do. It’s why-” She hesitated and the glowing figure seemed to flicker as if uncertain. The window winked shut as if it had never existed. “It won’t take much longer. Once I’m sure you’ll survive without me I’ll wake you.” She turned as if to leave and he reached out to her.  
“What will I wake to?” His voice wavered.  
“Life.” She replied and the figure vanished, leaving him to the familiar rooms.

He wandered his rooms for what felt like hours. Picking up his belongings and putting them down as if forever reminding himself that this place no longer existed. That the books and cushions had been consumed by Ragnarok and were not in front of him now.  
He sat reading an old volume by the window when she reappeared.  
“Its time, your highness.” She sighed. He raised an eyebrow at her formality and stood up from his perch. “I have repaired the damage, in a moment I will withdraw and you will regain control. You will feel sore and a bit… disjointed for a moment but it will pass.” She turned and on a strange impulse he grabbed her arm.  
“Thank you.” He was sincere but saw that he seemed to cause her pain. She withdrew her arm and turned away.  
“Don’t.” She sobbed.  
Darkness descended in a velvet flood.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold. He felt it in his bones. He flexed his hands slowly, then his feet. Life was returning to his frame. He groaned and forced his eyes open. The light hurt and he winced, the light was dimmed.  
“Its okay, you’re safe.” A familar soft voice nearby.   
He tried to turn his head to see her but the restraints stopped him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a mechanical noise as the door opened. A large man entered the room looking intently at a computer pad. Loki estimated him to be about the same height as his brother but as round as Thor had been muscular. His skin was pale green with a waxy sheen to it and two great bulbous amber eyes looked out of his squashed face. His mouth was almost as wide as his jaw and he wore a great white coat that fell to his knees. He waddled forwards before fixing him with a hungry gaze and smiling widely, exposing tiny yellowed teeth.  
“Well then, I see you’ve recovered.” He rasped. “How long before he can walk?” His gaze shifted to somewhere behind Loki and he practically spat the words.  
“I think he should be able to stand in an hour.” Replied the voice quickly. She tripped over her words as if fearing rebuke and Loki began to understand.   
“I take it I have you to thank for my rescue?” He managed to say to the plump frog-like being in front of him. His voice was a feeble imitation of his usual charm but it seemed to elicit the response he wanted as the man’s grin grew wider.  
“Oh yes!” He croaked with glee. “You were very fortunate we came along when we did! How are you feeling?”  
“A little sore.” Loki replied and saw irritation cross his hosts face.  
“Girl!” He snapped and Loki heard a soft yelp from behind him. “Fix him.”  
At the barked order two shaking hands touched his shoulder. He could feel her trembling as her fingertips began to glow and he could feel her soothing his muscles.  
“Better?” Asked his host.  
“Much.”  
“Good, now I have to ask you a few questions about yourself.” He began pacing in front of Loki, occasionally swiping at the datapad.  
“Don’t lie, he already knows who you are” Her voice echoed in his head and he couldn’t help but smile.  
“I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim. Who might you be?” He responded aloud.  
“Doctor Caecilian, at your service, your highness.” came the reply, Loki could see him concealing a smirk. “May I ask how you came by your injuries?”  
“I had a… disagreement with Thanos of Titan.” Loki attempted to roll his shoulders but found even this small movement was restricted by his bonds.  
“My, my, my!” Caecilian remarked. “It seems you have a great many… disagreements.” He swiped at his datapad enthusiastically as he paced.  
“Meaning?” Loki raised an eyebrow.  
“Just that you are known by reputation!” The doctor stopped and turned towards his bound guest with his arms behind his back. Loki noted a foul smell coming from him. “No matter, you’ll soon be on your feet again!”  
“What can I do to repay you?” At Loki’s words the grin widened yet again.  
“Nothing at all, it’s the least I can do as a doctor!”  
“Liar, he intends to sell you.” Her voice was steady and the venom in it made his spine tingle.  
“Truly I am thankful. Once your assistant here has helped me to stand I would appreciate if you could drop me off somewhere I can get a ship.” Loki noted the doctors expression twitch minutely as he spoke. A tell so small he might have missed it without the girl’s warning.  
“Of course, your highness!” Caecilian cried extravagantly. “In fact we’re headed to Sakaar now, plenty of ships there.”  
“Sakaar?” Loki swallowed.  
“Oh yes! Your friend the Grandmaster has been so worried for you so we are taking you back to him.” The glee in Caecilian’s eyes was very apparent. “Now you rest up, we’ll be there in less than an hour and I’m sure you’ll want all your energy to see your friend.” He turned laughing and left the room.  
“I’m sorry.” rasped the girl, her hands slid over his bare shoulders soothingly, he could feel more life in his limbs. “There’s nothing I can do.”  
“You could undo these restraints.” Loki suggested.  
“If I could I would, but they are locked.” She removed her hands and he could feel the air move as she withdrew and walked around him.  
If he was surprised by her appearance he did not show it outwardly. She moved slowly, as if each movement was a great effort, her eyes sunken and skin grey. Rail thin, almost skeletal, she wore a simple white smock that hung from her fragile frame as if it were weighing her down. She wore no shoes but around her wrists were the manacles he had noted earlier, plain steel wrapped tightly around her brittle wrists with reddened skin peeking from beneath them. She stood with tired dignity, like an old soldier, and pushed her thinning grey hair behind her ears carefully.  
She locked eyes with him for a moment before looking away and gently touching his legs.   
“You’re a slave?” Loki murmured. She nodded as she worked to return life to his legs. “If you help me, I will help you.” He whispered, suspecting that they were being listened to.  
“If I could help you I would. I cannot.” Her voice echoed through his mind and an image came to him as if it were his own memory. He saw through her eyes an act of defiance, hands raised in anger then a pulse of energy from the bands at her wrists. Blinding pain then darkness.  
“I see.” He sighed  
“I’m sorry.” She croaked.  
They remained in silence for a time. He could feel strength returning to his arms and legs as he watched her. He noted there was a stunted grace to her movements and that the grey of her skin and hair was not her true colouring, more the result of her condition. He distracted himself wondering what she looked like when strong and healthy. If she could hear his thoughts she didn’t show any sign.   
When at last she stood back and looked into his face again he finally felt fear grip him. The sincere pity for him and self loathing he saw there brought back to him how hopeless his situation looked. The grandmaster would not forgive him easily for his betrayal. If he were lucky he would be used to test one of his newest instruments of death, if he were unlucky… he stopped himself from thinking too hard about it.  
The door opened and the doctor returned now flanked by several armed men dressed in black armour.  
“He’d better be ready, Girl, or you’ll face another week without energy.” He growled at the healer as she stepped back, head bowed.  
“Yes, master.” She rasped.  
He pushed a button on the wall and the head of the rack lifted until Loki was nearly standing.   
“Now, your highness, we’re going to do this very slowly.” Caecilian sneered. “If you’re well behaved you can go to The Grandmaster with dignity, if you resist we’ll have to knock you out and give you to him hogtied. Is that clear?”  
“As crystal.” Loki replied and the soldiers stepped forward. He was lowered to his feet and his arms bound behind him, he felt tired but was determined not to show them any weakness.   
“What the-” One of the soldiers gasped stepping away from him.   
“You bastard! How are you doing that?” Caecilian cried and Loki turned to see one of the guards disintegrating.  
“I’m not.” Loki breathed. He knew. He couldn’t say how he knew but he was certain that it was Thanos, he’d succeeded.   
“Doctor!” Turning to the cry, Loki saw the other guards falling victim to the same end.   
“Bring them back!” Howled Caecilian, grabbing at Loki’s arm.   
“It’s not me!” Loki growled.   
The doctor turned to the girl and struck her with more force than Loki could have credited him with.  
“It’s you isn’t it, you useless sack of shit!” He spat at her as she recoiled against the wall. “I should have let you wither away years ago you leech!” He kicked out and caught her in the chest with a sickening crack, she folded with a grunt and slid to a sitting position.  
The ship began to shake and rattle alarmingly.  
“What's happening?! Caern! Ross! Answer me!” He shouted but there was no response. He grunted and scuttled out as the lights began to flicker.  
Loki squatted down next to the girl as she wheezed.  
“Are you okay?” He asked as she began to unfold slowly. She nodded and he offered his shoulder for her to grip as they both stood.   
“What happened?” She managed to say, wrapping her arms around herself. Loki suspected that the kick had broken at least one of her ribs.  
“Thanos, he found all the stones.” Loki breathed and she looked at him.  
“I don’t understand.” She grunted.  
“It doesn’t matter.” He said shaking the disbelief from his mind. “Can you free me?” He turned to offer his shackled arms to her.  
A moment of swearing and tugging later and she managed to release his arms. He flexed them experimentally and focused his energy. His armour returned to him and its familiar embrace gave him courage.  
She gave him a watery smile, leaning against the wall.  
“There, turns out I could help.” She whispered through clenched teeth. “He’s probably gone to the bridge.” She pushed away from the wall and stumbled towards the door. She began to fall and he caught her, wrapping his arm around her to support her. She smiled in thanks and together they walked out.  
She led him through the dark, claustrophobic hallways as the ship began to shake more alarmingly. Several men pushed past them rushing in all directions as they made their way to the bridge.   
They emerged into the window lined bridge to see the Doctor hammering at the controls desperately as the ship careened out of control through a wormhole. He noticed them and turned angrily. The girl pushed away from Loki and stepped between them.  
“Master, the ship-” She began but he roared and jumped forward pushing her into a wall of screens. They broke with the impact and an exposed wire connected with her arm. Her scream gurgled to a stop too soon and she collapsed to the floor her smock and manacles smoking and the smell of burning hair filling the enclosed space.  
Loki was stunned by such sudden violence.  
“You- She-” He stuttered. The doctor stalked up to her body and kicked it over, her drawn face was slack and her limbs moved too loosely.  
“She was nothing but a mistake, a leech and now I’m rid of her.” Caecilian growled, turning his back on her and staring at Loki.   
He opened his mouth to speak but was suddenly frozen, all colour draining from his waxy skin.  
The girl had wrapped one hand weakly around his ankle, light flowed from his leg to her fingers and seemed to be ebbing into her veins. Her eyes were open and teeth bared as Caecilian began to convulse. The light travelled up her arm and filled her body until her eyes began to glow with a fierce brightness.   
Her body seemed to fill out. Her skeletal frame becoming curved and full while her hair changed from brittle and grey to a deep and shining auburn. Her lips were full and her teeth white.  
While she grew stronger the doctor withered, growing gaunt and colourless. He trembled uncontrollably and mouthed words he would never speak. The process took seconds but by the time he fell, fully drained, to the floor he was barely recognisable as the pump man who had taunted Loki only moments before.  
Loki stepped back as she stood up, her movements now smooth as the light beneath her skin faded. The shackles around her wrists had broken with the shock she had endured and fell with a clink from her as she rose.  
She looked down at what remained of her master and Loki was surprised to see tears forming in her eyes, now transformed to a startling pale blue. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit her now full lips.   
“I didn’t-” She began before looking up at him. “I didn’t mean to! It hurt so much and the manacles just came off I-” The ship jolted and they both stumbled. She began to sob and trembled where she stood. “I didn’t mean too.” she kept repeating.  
The ship left the wormhole abruptly and the windows showed them plummeting towards the great heaps of twisted detritus that made up Sakaar. Realising they had no time to stop the ship Loki grabbed the girl and pushed her into one of the seats scattered around and swiftly buckled the belt over her before doing the same for himself in the next seat.  
The ship hit the trash heap and skimmed along for a moment before coming to a rest. It took a few heartbeats before Loki dared open his eyes. The windows had thankfully stayed intact but the ship was obviously broken beyond repair.  
He unbuckled himself and stood up quickly, knowing from his last visit that the scavengers wouldn’t be far.  
She was slumped in the chair, sobbing softly. He looked down at her, carefully considering what to do. He thought about leaving her but knew he couldn’t she had helped him when she would likely be punished for it, something in her anguish spoke to him. He knew that speaking softly would not help. Kneeling down he gripped her shoulder and pushed her roughly upright to look at him with wide liquid eyes.   
“Stop your whining! You are free now, I would have thought that would please you.” He growled and she blinked, seeming to come back to herself.  
“I killed him. He tried to kill me and it hurt and I-” She whispered, he could feel her voice echo in his mind as he touched her.  
“He was a waste of breath. Get up.” He unbuckled the belt around her and pulled her to her feet. She swayed slightly but stood up. “I am leaving, if you wish to keep your freedom I suggest you do the same.” He said and she nodded.  
When he turned on his heel and left the bridge she followed, he noted she walked a measured few paces behind him matching his speed as best she could despite being somewhat shorter than him.  
He found an airlock and found it functional, it opened with a hiss and he stepped out into the dumping ground beyond knowing she was following close behind. He turned to take in the surroundings and saw the towers of the city to the north. Setting off that way he stopped in his tracks at a yelp from the girl.  
She was stood on one foot looking at the sole of the other, for the first time he noticed she wasn’t wearing shoes. There was a tin cut across the bottom of her foot, oozing blood lazily. He sighed and stepped towards her she dropped her foot and stepped back.  
“Sorry! Sorry! I’ll be more careful!” She stuttered.  
“Why, may I ask, are you not wearing anything on your feet, girl?” He asked carefully.  
“I- I- I-” She raised her hands defensively.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” Loki tried to sound soothing but she backed off another limping step.  
“Don’t touch me when I’m hurt. I can’t control it when I’m hurt!” She managed to say quickly.  
“You mean-”  
“I’ll drain you if you touch me, I can’t help it. And-” She wrapped her arms around herself before finishing “I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop.”  
Loki was still for a moment, considering the girl carefully before waving one hand. Simple black shoes appeared on her feet, she jumped but looked grateful.  
“Wow! Magic!” She whispered and smiled at him. He was struck suddenly by how lovely she looked when she smiled. Gone was the weary creature that healed him, she was full of life now and her eerie eyes glittered beautifully in the light. He couldn’t help but smile back.  
He turned and kept walking, hearing her follow behind carefully.  
They picked their way through the heaps in silence for a few moments before he stopped suddenly.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked looking around them, already wary.  
Before he could answer several men dressed in odd ragged clothing emerged from the debris around them. They were all armed and pointed various firearms at them.   
“Go.” She said to Loki and he arched an eyebrow while appraising the threat. “You’re strong and fast, you could get away from them quick.” She whispered quickly stepping away from him. “Give me to them and get away.”  
“Give you to them?” He repeated in shock. The men were getting closer, shouting to each other in a guttural language.  
“Just do it, quick!” She snapped, her eyes bright with fear.  
“I-” He began but one of the men shot something at them. A tiny disc attached itself to Loki’s neck and gave him a vicious electric shock. He fell to the floor, convulsing wildly.  
“No!” She shouted and knelt over him. The last thing he saw as he lost consciousness was her face as one of the men ran to grab her, her shriek filled his mind before it fell blank.


	3. Chapter 3

“Loki? Loki, can you hear me? I need you to wake up, please!” Her voice reverberated through his head as he returned from the dark.  
He was lying, hands bound, in a dim coffin like space. The girl was tied to him, stomach to stomach,her face pressed against his chest. Their hands were tied together at the wrist in front of them, he could feel her frantic breathing.  
“Are you hurt?” He asked and she raised her face.  
“Why didn’t you leave me!” She accused, her eyes were red with tears. “You could have just run!”  
“I-” He began but she buried her face in the leather at his chest again her forehead glowed where it touched him. She sobbed for a moment and he could feel her dispair wash over him.  
“You should have left me.” she stated silently, he could feel something mingle with her fear, a self loathing he knew all too well.  
The capsule they were in rattled and one wall opened, blinding them with sudden bright light. They tumbled out onto the floor, Loki did his best not to land on her.  
“Oh! Wonderful!” Came a familiar voice that filled Loki with dread. Looking up he saw a man in gold and blue robes approaching from what looked to be a throne. He was clapping with glee with a huge triumphant grin on his face.  
“Grandmaster,” Loki greeted, forcing himself to smile as if they were meeting on equal footing. “How wonderful to see you again.”  
The Grandmaster chuckles and touches one long finger to his lips. The girl has pushed away from Loki as if to separate them.  
“Oh my, dear, friend. You have caused me some problems.” The Grandmaster’s voice is low and sensual and his eyes glint with masochistic joy. He looks up at their capturs, two of the men from the junk heap. “Well? Get them up!”  
They grab Loki under the arms and haul him upright, pulling the girl up with him. They are very careful not to touch her however and seem wary of her. She stands hunched with her head down, as she had around the doctor. She is trembling.  
“Who is this beauty?” The Grandmaster says, approaching, he reaches out to touch her face.  
“I wouldn’t touch her.” Warns one of the men. “She can do somethin’ weird if you touch her.”  
“Oh? And what might that be?” The grandmaster leans close to examine her.  
“I dunno, Jock grabbed her and some kind of light came out of him and she absorbed it. He’s real weak now, can’t stand up.” The man explained.  
“A light?” The Grandmaster breathed, smiling. “Now that is rare. My dear, are you, by chance, a ‘Transmute’?” She looked up into his eyes and his smile grew.  
“Yes, sir.” She whispered.  
He stepped back with a yell of joy.  
“Wonderful! Oh yes! Topaz?” He called out and a stocky woman in armour came forward.  
“Sir?” Her voice was gruff and her stance was formidable.  
“Pay these nice men for both of their finds and see them out would you?” He ordered walking back to lounge on his throne. She bowed slightly and stalked away, the two men following in her wake.  
“Well now thats out of the way, may I convey my deepest apologies to you, Grandmaster.” Loki began, a plan already formulating in his mind. “I pursued your champion and the traitor Valkyrie as far as I could but as you can see I fell into difficulty.”  
“Oh?” The Grandmaster settled back and raised an eyebrow.  
“My siblings drew me into a family spat and I was accosted by Thanos, you’re aware of his endeavors?” Loki continued.  
“Of course, luckily Sakaar is beyond his influence. Now-” The grandmaster leant forward and steepled his fingers. “Tell me, why should I forgive you?”  
“Tell him I’m a gift for him.” Came her voice in his mind. “Give me to him.”  
“I-” Loki stumbled.  
“Do it. It’s the only way.”  
“My savior, Doctor Caecilian, very kindly sold me this remarkable girl. I thought her abilities would be of interest to you.” Loki continued smoothly. “We had some engine trouble on our way back, I was on my way to deliver her when we were accosted by those ruffians.”  
“Hmmmm…” The Grandmaster hummed, a playful smile on his lips. “And where is the good doctor now?”  
“My fault.” The girl piped up, her voice was quiet and it quavered. Loki could feel her trembling. “I fell when the ship crashed and I got hurt. I-”  
“You drained him?” He finished for her. She nodded. “What do you think, Topaz?” He called. The woman had reappeared and stood behind them.  
“I wouldn’t trust him.” She replied gruffly.  
“Quite. Separate them.” He replied. The woman stepped up and cut the bonds connecting them. “Come here, girl.”  
She did as he asked and stood in front of the throne, Loki could see her shaking and the effort it took to look up at the man in the chair.  
“Do you have a name?” He asked and she shook her head.  
“Doctor Caecilian, didn’t like the name my last master gave me, sir. He called me ‘girl’.” She replied, her voice barely carried in the huge space.  
“How many masters have you had?”  
“16, sir.” She replied without hesitation.  
“And how old are you?”  
“387, sir.” The Grandmaster smiled at her response, Loki hid his reaction. He could not understand her age. He’d never known a species other than Asguardian or Jotun to be so long lived. The robed man stood and walked towards her and reached out. He cupped her face in his hand and tilted her chin to force her to look at him. Loki saw no light spread between them.  
“You’re quite the find. You serve me now, do you understand?” He purred, one finger stroking her cheek.  
“Yes, sir.” She replied softly.  
“You will do everything I ask without question, is that understood?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good. Topaz, take her to Madam. She’ll need some better clothes.” He stepped back, releasing her. “Something… captivating.”  
“Yes, sir.” Topaz replied and the girl followed her from the room, sparing a glance at Loki. She nodded slightly at him.  
Alone now with the Grandmaster Loki dared come closer.  
“I take it you like my gift?” He said charmingly. The Grandmaster had been watching the women leave and he turned to the dark haired prince with a predatory grim.  
“A Transmute? Oh yes, a wondrous gift. Thank you.” He sat back down, leaning his head on one hand. “I don’t suppose you know where my former champion is?”  
“Dead I’m afraid.” Loki lied smoothly. “Thanos killed him along with my brother and half my people.”  
“Pity, I would have liked to have pitted him against my new champion.” The Grandmaster said disinterestedly. “You are forgiven, dear Loki, your rooms are as you left them. I will expect you to be on your best behavior now.”  
“Of course… may I ask what you are going to do with the girl?” Loki said, stepping back.  
“She will be of great use, run along now.”  
Loki bowed and turned on his heel before leaving the cavernous space. He didn’t allow himself to breathe until he was in his former quarters. He had realised quickly that the girl was right, she had given herself freely and yet he found himself intrigued by her. He was haunted by her startling eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening he entered The Grandmasters salon to the surprise of his many courteers. The room was large and dark with many deep sofas scattered around and provocatively dressed waiting staff weaving amongst the crowd delivering drinks.   
He was dressed in his old favoured clothes, deep greens and golds harkening back to when he had been a prince. Weaving through the throng of people dancing to the throbbing music or whispering to each other he spotted their host seated on a plush sofa surrounded by scantily clad men and women of various races.   
He stopped dead when he saw her, sat at The Grandmaster’s feet like a favoured pet she was dressed as a courtesan would. She was covered in a long lace body stocking that trailed down to her calves, black silk underwear clearly visible through it. Her hair was intricately braided and a silver band, thin and delicate, circled both wrists, both ankles and her throat. Her new appearance made his throat dry, he’d never seen anyone so lovely and yet so miserable.  
Her eyes were locked onto the ground and every so often The Grandmaster would reach out and run a hand over her shoulder, Loki could see her trying not to wince at his touch.  
“Loki!” The Grandmaster called and he came forward, bowing respectfully.  
“Grandmaster, a fine party, as ever. I have missed this.” He said smoothly, doing his best not to look at the girl.  
“Of course you have! It’s good to have you back. Come have a seat.” Came the lordly reply.  
“Grandmaster I must object!” Came a voice from the crowd. A tall, strikingly handsome man with silver-blue skin stepped forwards, his face creased in anger. “You would let this wretch return after what he did?”  
The crowd fell quiet, watching carefully.  
“Loki, has returned to us full of remorse. He even brought a beautiful gift.” The Grandmaster replied, motioning to the Girl who flinched slightly. The man sneered.  
“So he brings you some pretty whore and all is forgiven?” He sneered turning to Loki. “This parasite made off with a ship, the champion and many of the fighters! It took weeks for the games to return!”  
“Oh dear.” The Grandmaster said and turned to the girl. “Sweetheart could you stand up for me?” She nodded and stood, once again barefoot, and the man towered over her. “Please show Joha here what you can do? Just as you did for me earlier.” She took a deep breath and held out her hand to the silver-blue contentious man. “Go ahead, Joha, you’ll enjoy it.” The Grandmaster smiled and waved for him to take her hand,  
Loki watched amazed as the man did so and his face was immediately changed from anger to rapture. That now familiar light shone where their skin met and he saw the man begin to pant lightly and drool.  
“Amazing, isn’t she?” The Grandmaster said, leaning his head on one of his companions. “She can manipulate your nervous system to induce wondrous levels of pleasure.” He purred. “But that’s not all.” He stood and approached the girl. He swept her hair away from her ear and whispered something to her before kissing her cheek.  
Joha’s pleasured breathing hitched and he fell to his knees, his face contorted in pain. Light began to flow from him into her body. Loki could see tears in her eyes.  
It wasn’t long before the man’s skin turned grey and he fell down, drained of his life force just as the Doctor had been. She snatched her hand away from the corpse as tears rain from her glowing eyes, she turned and to Loki’s surprise, kissed The Grandmaster.  
He grabbed her and turned her chaste kiss into something deeper, the light now flowed from her into him. When he finally broke away his own eyes glowed briefly and he stood with his arm around her seeming intoxicated.  
“Anyone else want to dispute my decisions?” He said, his words slightly slurred. The crowd sat amazed by him. “No? Then lets party!”  
He threw himself back onto the sofa and she sank back to the floor looking pale and sickly.  
“Grandmaster?” She said softly. “Please, I don’t feel well.”  
“Oh? But its early still, my dear.” The Grandmaster replied, running a hand down her spine.  
“I’ve done too much today, please, sir.” She pleaded and he grunted.  
“Go on then, but no excuses tomorrow.” He dismissed her and turned his attention to one of the women at his side.  
She stood shakily and began to move away from him, several people in the crowd looked at her quizzically and Loki could tell what might happen where she left alone.  
He stepped to her side and caught her arm, he escorted her from the salon into the cool of the hall. She barely registered that he was there. The longer they walked the more she lent on him until she motioned for him to stop.  
She pushed away to press against the cool metal of the wall, her skin was flushed and she sighed as it soothed her.  
“Now you see what I am.” She whispered, she looked up at him with a hunted look. “You need to stay away, get out of here as soon as you can.”  
“What was that?” He asked, he reached out to steady her but she flinched away.  
“That is what I was made for. I take the life from others. I’m a leech, a freak a- a-” She turned to press her cheek against the cool metal. “I’m a monster.”  
“Made for?” He breathed. She nodded.  
“Made. In a lab. I’m not real, not a person.” She swallowed. “He was a person, I saw him. He had children.” She sobbed. “And now he’s nothing, because of me.”  
She turned and began to slowly walk away. Loki made to follow and she waved him away.  
He watched her go, his chest tight as she left him.

He found himself pacing in his rooms that night, unable to rest. Her words haunted him. He had been called a monster and had often thought it of himself but the riddle of her words would not leave him.  
“Not a person, not real.” He muttered as he sat on the bed. He looked absently around as if looking for answers amongst the plush furnishings.  
True to his word, The Grandmaster had not altered his rooms at all despite it having been nearly a year on Sakaar since he had left. The huge bed, covered in luxurious furs and deep emerald silk was just as he remembered as were the dark shining wardrobe and chests. In his previous time there he had entertained many of the other members of the court in these rooms but now he found his attention held by only one.  
He sighed and lay back, trying to breathe evenly to lull himself to sleep. The past days ran through his head as dark shadows. The death of his sister, the destruction of Asgard, Thanos’ attack and his own near death. Between each thought came flashes of uncanny blue eyes and a voice as soft as velvet.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light woke him and he grudgingly dressed and made his way out to find breakfast.  
In the Grandmaster's palace the dining hall was as ostentatious as any other part of the building with grand gilded statues of the man himself dotted here and there amongst the tables.  
Sat alone in the great space was the girl, now dressed in a long deep blue dress cut low in the front and nearly backless. She was picking at a bowl of what looked to be porridge leaning her head on one hand.  
“May I join you?” Loki asked, standing by a chair opposite her.  
“Go ahead.” She replied without looking up. He noted the silver bands still on her neck and wrists, no doubt these were her new shackles, an alien stab of guilt hit him as he sat down. A servant bustled over and he ordered some food for himself.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked when they were alone again. She grunted still pushing the unappetizing looking mush in the bowl around. “Not hungry?” He offered her a charming smile but she ignored him again and he felt his own temper growing short. He waved his hand and the spoon she held was suddenly sucked into the grey sludge. She sat up with a start, confused but a small smile flickered on her lips.  
“No, not really.” She looked up as she spoke and he saw her eyes were nat as bright as they had been. Dark skin hung beneath them revealing a night without rest.   
His own food came then and he offered her some of his fruit juice, she waved it away.  
“In truth I- I don’t eat. Not food anyway.” She explained as the server left. He looked up at her in surprise, almost spilling his drink over his habitual green shirt.  
“What do you mean?” He narrowed his eyes as he enquired, he suspected he knew the answer.  
“I live off of the lifeforce of others. I can eat but it won’t keep me alive. I’ll always need- something more.” She explained pushing the bowl away.  
“So on the ship-” Loki began.  
“The doctor had been starving me of energy for months. I can live without feeding for years if needed but I wither, as you saw.” She smiled sadly. “It was punishment for not being able to bring someone back from the dead.”  
“Wait. He wanted you to bring someone back, like you did me?” Loki lost all interest in his food and stopped noticing the world around him.  
“You weren't dead. The spark, that vital element, was still clinging to you. I just needed to help you heal.” She explained, she reached out and touched the back of his hand across the table. “I can nurture life, healing broken connections, encouraging growth.” Came her voice in his head, he saw the soft glow where their skin touched and looked into her eyes. “I can hurt just as easily and if I feed from someone too much I can kill.”  
“Can you talk to everyone like this?” He whispered back silently.  
“No. You’re one of the few I’ve met who can hear me. I wonder if all your people can. You’re the first Asgardian I’ve met.” She felt him flinch at that and her brow knotted. “Don’t worry, I won’t take any energy from you.”  
She made to remove her hand and he grasped it.  
“I’m not afraid.” He asserted and she smiled, gently taking her hand back.  
“You should be.” She whispered sadly. “I should go.”  
“Please, I-” He started as she stood, he could see the weariness in her as she moved. “I just wanted to-” He stopped again.  
“Have a good day, your highness.” She said but he saw a glint in her eye, something like laughter, before she turned and walked away. He couldn’t help but watch as she left, noting that she was once again barefoot and trying to convince himself he did not see the sway of her hips.

The Grandmaster did not emerge from his quarters until past midday and Loki decided it best to avoid his court for the time being, choosing instead to catch up on what had happened in Sakaar since his departure.  
It seemed that whatever Thanos had done to the rest of the universe did not affect things here. No one had disappeared and there were no reports of anything unusual.  
He secluded himself in his rooms for the evening and decided to take a bath to soothe himself in hopes of getting some sleep. The warm water relaxed his muscles and he almost dozed off in the huge marble tub when there came a knock at his door.   
He groaned and got out of the water, wrapping a long black robe around himself he opened the door, expecting a messenger only to be greeted by the girl.   
“Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have disturbed you!” She said, stepping back. She was once again dressed in lace wit her hair beautifully braided. He smiled at her awkwardness.  
“Its okay, did you need something?” He purred and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you want to come in?” He stood to the side when she nodded and she came in to his low-lit chambers.  
“I wanted- I need-” She began, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked, taking note of her agitation.   
“I-” She began again but halted, shaking her head.  
He sat on the bed and motioned for her to do the same. She sat and drew her knees up to her chest in an oddly childlike way.   
“I’m scared.” She whispered. “The Grandmaster he doesn't realise- he-” She stuttered again.  
“Calm down, what doesn’t he realise?” Loki soothed. She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead to her knees she shook her head.  
“I’m a parasite, I shouldn’t exist.” She muttered. “I-”  
“Stop that.” Loki said gently. “You won’t accomplish anything by hating yourself.”  
She stood up suddenly.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come I-” She made to leave and he reached out and caught her wrist. Instantly he felt her despair all over again, now mixed with an undeniable hunger.   
She turned and he saw her eyes darken, she stepped closer to him her movements now smoother more predatory. He could feel her attention focus on him, the despair disappearing to be replaced by hunger and something more akin to desire. His eyes grew wide and she seemed to realise and shake herself.  
She jumped out of reach and gripped her hair with both hands, pulling hard. He stood and she stepped back.   
“You see!” She gasped. “I’m so hungry! The doctor found a way of stopping me from feeding but without it I-” She squeezed her eyes shut. “I can’t help it, if I don’t eat soon I’ll lose control.”  
“I thought you fed yesterday, that man Joha?” Loki replied and she shook her head violently.  
“The Grandmaster took all that energy off me. I can give it as well as take and he wanted every drop. To someone normal its intoxicating, like a drug.” She explained quickly. “You have to kill me.” She began to cry. “I don’t want this life again. I can’t! If he gets addicted he’ll never let me go.” Loki stepped back, confused.  
“Why me?” He asked.  
“You owe me!” She nearly shouted. “I saved you twice now. Save me from this! I can’t spend another lifetime like this. I don’t have to kill to survive but he wants me to be his executioner. Twice already he’s made me kill and taken their lifeforce from me!”  
“Twice?” Loki breathed, she nodded.  
“A woman today spoke back to him and he had me drain her. He’s already got a taste for it, soon he’ll want more.” She lowered her hands and moved closer. “Please, I know you’re strong enough. You’ve killed before, I can tell, what's one more?”  
Loki turned away, disgusted.  
“Why not just kill yourself?” He demanded.  
“I can’t, if I get hurt I might lose control and kill someone. It has to be fast, one blow if possible.” She explained, sitting back on the bed. “You’re strong enough to fight me off if-” She trailed off.   
“Why not just tell him? Explain what you need.” Loki reasoned.  
“I did. He just- He just groped me again and said ‘soon’.” She shuddered.   
“You don’t like him touching you?” Loki sat on the other side of the bed looking at her hunched shoulders as she faced away from him.  
“He tastes like rotten fruit.” She made a retching sound.  
“Tastes?”  
“Everyone tastes a little different. The doctor tasted like strong alcohol.” She shrugged. He wrapped her arms around herself.   
They sat in silence for a few moments when a thought occurred to Loki.  
“You said you don’t need to kill to feed.” He said carefully.  
“No, right now all that would happen to someone if I fed from them is they’d become drowsy but they’d be okay after a nap.” She explained. “But I don’t want to just take from someone. It’s wrong, like… forcing myself on them.”  
“Why not feed from me?” He said and she turned quickly.   
“What did you say?”   
“I offer it freely, you can take what you need. You won’t hurt me, its okay.” He held out a hand to her. “Like you said, I owe you.”  
She opened and shut her mouth a few times as if fighting with herself.  
“You’re sure?” She whispered.  
“Does it hurt?” He raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Only if I want it to.”  
“Then I’m sure, go ahead.” He smiled and her eyes grew dark again.  
“Lie down.” She ordered and he complied, lying on his back with his head propped up on the pillows.  
She lay on her side next to him and put her hand on his chest. This close he could smell her perfume. Violets and lilies with a hit of something else unique to her.  
“Ready?” She asked silently and he nodded.  
He felt a pull where her hand lay and he grunted softly. Warmth spread though him and he felt as if he were floating. She moaned softly and cuddled closer to him, her body curving around his and her leg curving over his. She gasped and he could feel the pull become stronger, light flowing from his skin to hers. The warmth became deeper, more sensual as his body reacted to her closeness.   
He could feel himself growing hard but ignored it as she took the last of what she needed. She withdrew her hand and sat up, stretching lithely.   
“Thank you.” She said, still wrapped around him.  
“How do I taste?” He asked as his eyes grew heavy. He heard her giggle and felt a soft kiss on his cheek as he drifted into a comfortable sleep.  
“Peppermint. You taste like peppermint.” She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke in a tangle of blankets. He felt more rested than he had since his ill-fated trip to Jotunheim with Thor all those years ago. He looked around, bleary eyed, hoping that the girl was still here but he was alone.  
He got up to wash and found a note on the bedside table. The handwriting was fluid and feminine.

Loki,  
Thank you.  
I will repay you, I promise.  
X

He wondered what she meant by ‘repay’ him but shrugged it off. While washing there came a knock at his door, his heart leapt as he opened it but fell at the sight of one of The Grandmasters messengers.  
“The Grandmaster requests your presence in his chambers, sir!” The boy said cheerfully before turning swiftly and leaving. He didn’t wait for an answer, only a fool would deny his masters orders.  
Loki dressed swiftly and made his way to the suite of rooms at the very top of the palace. He hesitated only a second before knocking on the door and being escorted in by a large man in dark armour.  
“Loki! My dear! Come in!” Came the greeting from The Grandmaster. His sitting room was filled with plush sofas and dominated by a wall of windows looking out on his kingdom. Everything was decadently furnished in gold and blue as was the man himself.  
He was lounging on a great couch behind which stood Topaz, his ever present guard and adviser. She looked on warily as Loki approached.   
On the floor by The Grandmaster sat the girl. She looked much healthier this morning, eyes bright and hair shining. She’d been dressed in another blue gown which pooled around her on the floor.   
“Good Morning, Grandmaster.” Loki greeted, bowing flamboyantly. “What can I do for you today?”  
“Well it seems we have a problem, dear boy.” The Grandmaster cupped his painted face in one hand as he spoke. “More and more of my loyal subjects have come forwards with objections about your reinstatement.”  
“One hundred and seven by my count.” Grumbled Topaz.  
“Indeed. What do you think I should do about it?” The Grandmaster purred. The girl at his feet met Loki’s eyes, her own filled with fear.   
“Perhaps you should make an example of them as you did with Joha.” Loki suggested suavely. “Though I daresay you would tire out my gift fairly quickly.” He joked and The Grandmaster chuckled, touching a finger to his lips. “Maybe send them to the arena? It would be great fun to see them matched with your greatest warriors. Who knows, perhaps a new champion is amongst them?”  
“A fabulous idea!” Cried his host. “With one small alteration. Guards?”  
Two heavily armoured men stepped forward and grabbed Loki by the arms, lashing them behind his back.  
“Take him down to the holding pen.” Topaz ordered.  
“Grandmaster! Wait! You’re making a mistake!” Loki cried as they began to haul him away. The girl stood up without warning.  
“No! Please!” She sobbed.  
“Sit down girl, you don’t want me to punish you again, do you?” The Grandmaster warned as she watched the armoured men drag Loki away. She opened and shut her mouth for a second before starting towards them.  
The Grandmaster rolled his eyes and pressed a button on a remote pulled from his sleeve. She howled as electricity coursed through her and her wrists and ankles drew together, pulled by the bands around them.  
Loki saw her fall just as the doors closed, her eyes still locked with his.

They wrestled him down through the palace and threw him into a brightly lit room. The walls were scratched with graffiti and litter was strewn across the floor.   
He paced the walls looking for some weakness he could exploit, some way out but saw none. At last he slid down to the floor and stretched his long legs in front of him. Realising his predicament he smiled at the irony, his brother had sat in this very room not so long ago.  
He wanted to send his astral self to find the girl, to check on her but knew there was no guarantee that she was alone so he spent his time summoning and dismissing various weapons in hopes that he could prevail over whatever enemy he was pitted against.  
Hours passed before he was taken from the holding pit and dragged to the preparation area, his arms unbound he was instructed to pick a weapon from a rack of twisted second hand blades.  
He chose a spear and waved away their instruction to choose armour from a pile of discarded plates. He chose instead to use his magic, he summoned his old armour including his golden helm. If he was to die he would do so without fear.  
The doors to the arena opened and he walked out to the deafening roar of the crowd.  
“Attention my loyal subjects!” The Grandmaster’s hologram was already being projected above him, he looked up to the box where he stood and wondered if the girl was there watching.  
“This is Loki of Asgard! He is the one who stole away our Champion!” The hologram bellowed and the roar of the crowd turned to booing. Things were thrown towards Loki but he was too far away for them to strike him. “It is my will that he face the arena, for you, my people.” The crowd roared their approval, Loki swallowed hard. “Then let him face The Fiend!”  
The gate at the other end of the massive oval arena opened and a massive creature emerged. It was easily twice Loki’s height, as muscular as the Hulk had been with a head resembling that of a wild boar. It threw back its head and howled, the crowd roaring along with it.  
Loki adjusted his grip on the spear and looked for weaknesses in the creature as it showboated. He took a breath and said a silent farewell to the world, walking towards his fate as it looked ready to spring forwards.  
Abruptly the beast froze in place and began to convulse, foam forming at its mouth. It fell forwards, knocked out, revealing a small figure in a blue gown, spotted with blood.  
Her eyes glowed so bright he could see them from this distance and he did not need to be told this was his only chance.  
He sprinted to her and leapt over the body of the brute he had been spared from fighting. She turned and ran into the dark and he followed, the disappointed cry of the crowd following them. 

He pursued her through the warren of corridors, passing many bodies before there was any sign of being chased. She pulled him into a side room and locked the door, it was little more than a storeroom with a small window looking out over the city.   
She leant against the wall, panting as he looked at her in disbelief.  
“How?” He breathed as the glow faded from her eyes. “Why?” She shook her head.  
“We’ve only got a minute, can we get out of that window?” She asked and he walked to it. It broke with a single blow and he looked down over the city, it was a long way down but he knew he could survive it.  
“I can make it but I don’t know about you.” He said as she joined him, the breeze pushing her hair away from her face.  
“Then go, they won’t kill me. I’m too valuable.” She said and he turned to her, aghast. “Don’t argue, just go.” She pushed him forwards just as they could hear bootsteps outside the room.  
“No.” He growled throwing off his helmet and scooping her up into his arms. Before she could protest he jumped out of the window and slid down the side of the building.  
She clung to him, helpless, as he did his best to slow their decent. He sprang to the next rooftop and then the next before landing on one of the great awnings that covered the street and crashing through.   
They landed in a heap behind a stack of crates, he made sure to take the brunt of the fall and she was on top of him as they regained their senses. Her face was close to his as they lay there, he could feel her breath on his skin.  
“You- You-” She muttered pushing off him, blushing. He noticed that the bands around her throat, wrists and ankles were missing. She stood shakily and he followed suit, looking around to see if they could be seen, satisfied that they were concealed for the moment he turned to her.  
“Thank you.” He said softly, bowing slightly. “How did you escape?”  
She shook her head, blushing even more, and peered out from behind the crates.  
“We’re not safe yet, we need to find somewhere to hide.” She said and he grunted in agreement.  
“There are some derelict ships on the edge of the city. That's our best bet.” He offered and she nodded.  
“Do you know the way?” She turned to him but did not look up.  
He nodded and turned away.

He disguised them with his magic and led her through the city, careful not to bump into anyone. It was nearly full dark when they reached the shipyard and found their way into an old cargo ship already stripped of its engine.   
It was dim and dark inside, the only light coming from a hole in the ceiling. He dropped his glamour as they entered and she sat down in the corner of the bare metal space.  
In the dark she hunched up so he could barely see her.  
“We should be safe here, at least until morning. Then we can steal a ship and get off Sakaar.” Loki said, looking around into the dark corners. She didn’t respond and in fact had barely spoken the whole way there. “What’s wrong?” He held out his hand to her but she turned away, curling up tighter.  
“Nothing.” She muttered.  
“Well there’s clearly something, dear. Having regrets? Thinking of your nice warm bed in The Grandmasters suite?” He teased and she looked up at him at last.  
“You shouldn’t have taken me with you.” She whispered, her eyes glowing faintly in the dark not unlike a cats.  
“Not this again.” Loki turned away exasperated. “You’re free now! Don’t you understand?”  
“Maybe I shouldn’t be free.” She replied sulkily.  
Loki turned and grabbed her arm, dragging her roughly to her feet.  
“Look, I’m not ungrateful for everything you’ve done.” He hissed at her. “But I’m fed up of all this mysterious hinting that you’re dangerous. You have no idea how dangerous I am and yet you’ve saved me time and time again.” She tried to pull away but he tightened his grip, grabbing her other arm and forcing her to face him.  
“Nothing you’ve done compares!” She sobbed angrily.  
“Really? I’ve killed, tortured, conquered, lied, stolen and manipulated. What can you possibly have done that is so terrible?” He shook her to force her to look into his face.  
“I steal peoples lives!” She spat at him. “I was designed to take the very essence of people and use it to survive!”  
“What do you mean!” He shook her and she closed her eyes.  
“Look.”  
He felt her mind link with his.  
He saw her being expelled from a glass tube, gasping and naked, into a dark room. A woman approaches, identical but for her eyes. They are deep brown and filled with fear. She helps the girl up who wraps around her and within seconds has drained her of her life. She fell to the floor, and the girl stood, shaking and panting in the dark.  
“I am a clone. Made and manipulated to drain others of their life. My first meal was the woman I was cloned from. Her name was Joanna, she was from Earth, she had three children, she was so scared.” Her voice in his mind was full of self-loathing.  
The image changed, the girl was sat on a bench with twelve other people of various races. They all wore the same white tunic and had identical white-blue eyes.  
“I wasn’t the only one. I am number XK13-H. We were all sold to the highest bidder, all of us.”  
The image changed rapidly showing the girl in various states. Once in a military style uniform, another dressed as a concubine, another in chains and so on. Every version had some form of manacle showing her status as a slave. The image changed again to her holding a datapad, screaming to the sky.  
“I didn’t know what I was until I was over 100. I thought Joanna was my mother, that’s what we had been told. They said we’d been given your powers by accident. They gave me a childhood, false memories. That was the first day I killed for myself.”  
The image changed again to her stood over several corpses and surrounded by armed men, her eyes glowed brighter than he had seen them.  
“I was made to be a slave, to follow orders. Kill, save, pleasure, pain.”  
The images faded and his vision returned. She was still in front of him, tears running from her eyes.  
“I thought if I served well, did what I was told, I would be given my freedom. I can’t be free because I’m not real, no more a person than the weapons you can conjure.” She whispered.  
“You are real. Just because they lied doesn’t make you less than you are.” Loki Whispered back.  
“How would you know?” She replied, shaking her head.  
He sighed and broke the spell that his father had cast over a thousand years ago. His skin faded until it was dark blue and covered in intricate lines. His eyes burned blood red and his teeth grew sharp.  
“Because I have been lied to as well.” He said as her eyes grew wide. “My own parents did not tell me what I was. That I was the very thing that children are taught to fear, that I was the son of my father's greatest enemy. A monster.”   
She reached up and traced one of the lines on his face.  
“Cold.” She breathed.  
“Sorry I-” He began.  
“I like you this way. Blue suits you.” She smiled despite her tears. She stepped back out of his reach. “But that doesn’t change anything. In the morning I’ll give myself up to The Grandmaster, hopefully that will buy you time to escape.”  
“You can’t do that!” He barked closing the distance again and pushing her against the wall. “I won’t let you.”  
She pushed at his chest and he captured her hands and pinned them above her head.  
“You can’t stop me!” She hissed and tried to kick him.  
He caught her leg with his and looked hard at her from inches away. She opened her mouth to speak again but he silenced her as his lips crashed into hers  
“Kill me if you need to but I won’t let you go.” He whispered in her mind.  
At first she stood stunned but quickly she began to return the kiss with a kind of desperate need. Their tongues mingling and breath turning heavy.  
He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.  
“Be mine, just for tonight.” He breathed, releasing her hands.  
She slid one hand into his hair and claimed his lips with her own.  
“Just for tonight.” She sighed silently.


	7. Chapter 7

The air in their dark sanctuary was heavy and filled with sighs and moans as they explored each others bodies. He twined his fingers in her hair and slid his other hand down over her hip, pressing her into the wall with the urgency of his kisses. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands following the lines of his muscles and trying to find a way past his armour.  
Wherever they touched her skin glowed softly in the dark and her eyes were full of starlight.  
“Loki.” She whispered as he broke away from her lips to run his tongue over her throat. She gasped as he found a sensitive spot at the nape and nipped there.   
She lifted her leg to hook over his hip and he cupped her bottom, squeezing gently. He could feel his hardness pressing against her and felt the need to be closer to her.   
His armour disappeared in a glimmer of magic and he was now shirtless, her gulp of surprise as her hands met with his bare blue skin spurred him on to pull her harder against him.  
“Please I-” She breathed hotly and he pulled back to look in her glimmering eyes. “I need-” She panted, her nails running gently over his back.  
Without warning the ship jolted and she gripped him for balance, lust replaced by fear. Another violent jolt and they were thrown to the floor, then again and again until the Ship was lifted and rolled over.  
She screamed and he wrapped himself around her, trying to shield her from harm but the hull began to come apart around them and they were flung away from each other.  
Loki landed outside the ship, falling heavily on the rocky ground.  
“See boss!” Came a voice in the dark. Lights burst into life around him, stark and painful. “I told you I saw someone sneak in!”  
Loki picked himself up and shielded his eyes. Two men in overalls where stood at the edge of the light, one armed with a heavy looking gun. They smiled at him.  
“Hello boy!” Said the older one. “Did we wake you?” He sneered.  
“Wakey wakey!” Laughed the younger who had spoken first. Loki was covered in small cuts and grazes but he barely noticed he was so enraged. He growled and took a step towards them but the elder man raised his weapon.  
“Not another step! Roise, go and check if there was anyone else there.” he ordered and the younger man scampered towards the remains of the ship.   
He lifted a sheet of broken hull and gasped.  
“Boss! There was a gal in there, she’s hurt bad!” He called and Loki whirled around. “She’s got a big bit of metal stickin’ out of her!”  
Loki paid no heed to the armed man and sprinted towards the wreck. She was lying in a heap, her legs pinned by a large chunk of metal with a shard sticking cruelly out of her stomach. One of her arms was trapped and twisted at an unnatural angle and blood poured from a wound on her head. She was panting from the pain and bleeding heavily. The younger man was making his way towards her.  
“Don’t- Don’t touch me!” She warned, her mouth was ringed in blood.  
“Sorry miss!” The man said quickly, still coming closer. “We didn’t know there was a lady in here!” His movements shifted the metal beneath her and she groaned in pain, a primal noise.  
“Loki!” She managed between clenched teeth. “Don’t-” Her head fell back as a cry of pain overwhelmed her.  
“Oh gods!” Said the elder man coming to stand next to Loki who was frozen to the spot. “Its okay miss, we’ll get you out of there!” He shouted and climbed in after Roise.  
Loki stood transfixed as both men reached her and despite her warnings reached out to her. The elder touched her shoulder and the other her free arm, immediately both where caught.  
They arched their backs, mouths open in silent howls as she drained them. The light was blinding as it filled her, the shard in her stomach was pushed out and the wounds on her face closed.  
The men fell, grey and empty, as she easily lifted the pieces of the ship that pinned her and stood up. Her eyes blazed as she picked her way easily from the wreck and stood in front of Loki.   
Her dress was in tatters and he could easily see every vein and artery shining under her skin.   
“Are you-” He began but couldn’t finish as he saw the tears glistening on her cheeks. She grabs his throat, faster than he could see and pulls him down to his knees.  
“You should have stopped them.” She whispers, her voice oddly resonant as if another spoke with her. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. “So much life!”  
He tries to pull away but her slender hand holds him easily. He could feel her satisfaction, her pleasure at the sensation. He knows she can feel his fear.  
“I could drain you too, son of Odin.” She purred, fixing him with an intense stare. He saw none of the fear or self hatred in her that had permeated her whole being not too long ago. “Shall I do that? Send you to your family?” She leant down, their faces close. He could feel the power in her.   
“How I-” He began and she tightened her grip.  
She regarded him from a few inches away before lowering her lips to his.   
“Now you see what I am.” Her voice boomed in his head. “If I were to drain you, what would I become? I could consume this wretched place, leave nothing but ash in my wake.”  
He could feel himself trembling in her grasp, her skin burned against him. He reached up and cupped her face, his cold blue skin dark against the light. She gasped and released his throat, drawing back.   
“Stop right there!” A shout from the dark, three more men in overalls came from the dark and halted at this strange tableau. Luckily they couldn’t see the remains of their colleagues, hidden amongst the shattered remains of the cargo ship.  
“Please help us!” She cried to them, stepping forwards. They seemed to be compelled towards her. “There was an accident!” She continued as they drew close. She struck as they gathered around, latching on to two of them and quickly leaving them as husks on the ground. The last stood amazed, his mouth open in shock and fear as she smiled at him. She ran her fingers down his cheek tenderly.  
“Hush, It will be over quick.” She purred before grasping his shoulder and draining him.  
Loki stood as she turned to him, surrounded by her victims.  
He came towards her cautiously, fascinated by her power.  
“You are hurt.” She said and came close to him, touching his chest lightly with her fingertips.  
He felt a rush of energy enter his body, he shuddered at the feeling. His mind span as if he were drunk and he fell to one knee. The cuts and grazes closed instantly and he could see a faint glow under his skin for a moment.   
“Thank you.” He breathed as she withdrew her hand, he looked up at her.  
“What should I do?” She asked, the glow fading as she regained herself a little.  
“We need a ship.” He answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease folks! Please don't hate me!


	8. Chapter 8

He disguised them as overall-clad workers as they made their way to a landing pad. She walked as if in a dream, her eyes glazed and her movements erratic. He guided her to a small ship, little more than a cockpit and cargo and they slipped inside.  
The workers were frantically looking for their colleagues whose remains the girl had covered with the remains of the derelict they had been hidden in. She had lifted the hull as if it was made of paper and seemed unconcerned that she had taken the lives of three seemingly innocent men.  
The ships cockpit was small, only intended for two people to sit inside the glass bubble. Loki sat her down in the rear seat and sat down in the front to start it up. Luckily it had been recently refuelled and didn’t make too much noise as it lifted off into the night. The ship looked somewhat like the giant bees that had bumbled around the palace garden when Loki was young but it flew smoothly as he turned it to the closest wormhole.   
“Where are we going?” The girl asked dreamily.  
“I don’t know yet.” Loki replied, concentrating on flying the craft. “Away from here.”  
“Good.” She breathed. It wasn’t long before he heard rhythmic breathing behind him, a quick glance showed she had curled up to sleep. She looked small and innocent with her head tucked into her arm, it was hard to see the hungry creature she had shown herself to be.  
The wormhole was small and the journey through was thankfully short. They emerged in normal space not too far from a garden world orbited by a stunning purple moon. He steered away from the planet for now, not wanting to be confronted until he had a plan. Once out of range he cut off the engines and leaned back in the chair to think.  
The screens in front of him flashed warnings for dozens of SOS calls. The planet they had passed was likely in turmoil as well. On Sakaar they had been shielded from Thanos’ actions but out here there wouldn’t be a single person unaffected. On one hand that meant that moving around undetected would be easier for a time but it also made planning his next move was difficult.  
Turning he looked at the girl who was so sweetly asleep nearby. He couldn’t deny that she was becoming increasingly important to him and yet her power was troubling. He now realised what she had been trying to warn him of, she was quite capable of killing indiscriminately and with each life taken she drew stronger but began to lose control. As if the lifeforce itself was a narcotic.  
He stood to look over their new transport. Behind the cockpit was a large multi-use space, two fold away bunks hung from opposing walls, a table was bolted to the floor and some rudimentary cooking equipment stood to one side. He looked in the storage lockers and fridge and found them fully stocked. There were even weapons in one locker alongside a pair of space worthy suits. He flicked through the computers files to find the ship was registered as ‘Black Bug 5’.  
The girl sighed in her sleep and he smiled. He folded down one of the bunks and laid out some blankets. Carefully, so he didn’t startle her, he lifted her using his magic and settled her down on the bunk, covering her carefully.  
He settled down back in the cockpit and began to look at star charts. It was hard to know where to begin. In his time masquerading as his father he had tracked down as many of the infinity stones as he could. He knew that Xandar was gone and likely Nowhere was gone as well. He wondered if Earth had withstood Thanos’ minions, some part of him would have liked to see Stark and the other ‘Avengers’ cut down to size after his defeat there but it was a hollow thought. Without realising he began to drift off and was soon nodding over the screens.   
“Loki?” Her soft voice woke him and he sat up, groaning over the stiffness in his neck. She was stooped next to him, wearing some of the clothes he had found. “Come on, I made you something to eat.”  
He followed her and sat at the table while she put a plate in front of him and sat opposite. She wore black combat trousers and a grey shirt, he noticed that she still hadn’t put on any shoes. He ate in silence while she sipped at a hot drink.   
“Where are we going?” She asked at last and he looked up at her. She looked away, unwilling to make eye contact. Whether her hesitance was due to their mutual lust the previous night or the revelation of her abilities he couldn’t tell.  
“I don’t know. Have you any thoughts?” He replied, putting down his knife and fork.  
“No I-” She hesitated, a sad smile flickered on her lips. “I’ve never been free to choose before.” He smiled at that. “You said your home is gone?”  
“Yes. Surtur, a fire giant, destroyed it.” He explained.  
“Oh.” She replied, raising her eyebrows.  
“We had to let him, only way to stop my sister from taking over the universe.” He continued. “My brother and I were headed to Earth when Thanos caught up with us.”  
“Why did Thanos attack you?” She asked and he turned away, guilt rising anew.  
“My fault. I’d stolen the Tesseract, one of the infinity stones.”  
“Infinity stones?” She enquired. He nodded and explained Thanos’ plan. “That’s why the guards on the Doctors ship vanished like that.” She said, chuckling. “I guess I should be thankful.”  
“Perhaps, but if he hadn’t you wouldn’t have wound up with the Grandmaster. Or me.” Loki chided.  
“The Grandmaster was better than Caecilian. He at least was more gentle when-” She began then stopped biting her lip. “When he forced me to his bed.” Loki stood suddenly, knocking back the chair. She looked up at him  
“They- They forced you to bed them?” He growled, fists clenching.  
“They weren't the first. I’ve had many Masters, pretty much all of them used me in that fashion.” She shrugged. “Its just a part of being a slave.”  
“But-” He was still shocked, it had never occurred to him that they would abuse her in that way.  
“Loki.” She was trying to sound reassuring. “I told you, I was made for this. I’m a weapon, a toy, a tool.”  
“That doesn't make it right.” He rumbled through gritted teeth. She sighed and stood up.  
“Of course not, but at least I’m free of it now.” She moved to the cockpit and he watched her go. “So… where shall we go? You said you were headed to Earth before Thanos caught you? How far is that?”  
He joined her and scrolled through some of the star maps.  
“About six jumps, not far.” He turned to her and found she was very close. She stepped back and he felt his heart clench unexpectedly. “Did you want to go there? They won’t exactly welcome me.”  
“Well, don’t you think you should go? You mentioned some of your people may have escaped, they would have headed there. You’re their king now, aren't you?” She said, sitting down. He was struck dumb, he hadn’t realised that. Of course with the death of Thor he was now King, all he’d ever wanted and yet now he couldn’t face it.  
“I- I suppose I am.” He breathed looking at his hands. He hadn’t noticed that he had remained in his true form all this time. “They might not accept me though.”  
“It’s up to you. I have no place to go. You can always drop me off somewhere.” She smiled at him but he saw no joke in her words.  
“Why would I do that?” He asked and she knotted her brow.  
“You saw what I am, I can’t blame you for your… aversion to me.” She said sadly. “But don’t try to hide it. I would be better off finding somewhere alone.”  
“What do you mean?” He demanded and she stood up.  
“Just drop me off somewhere without much of a population. It’ll be nice to… just be for a while.” She said over her shoulder.  
“Won’t you… starve? Without people around?” He asked cautiously.  
“Of course, it will take some time as I can live for a while on the energy from plants but after a year or two I’ll fade away entirely. I don’t think I’d leave it that long though.” She replied over her shoulder as she leaned over the table to collect the plate and cups.   
“That’s what you want? To die?” He asked, watching her as she washed the dishes and put them away.   
“Easier for everyone that way.” She sighed, wiping her hands on a towel.  
“That’s not what I asked.”  
“You saw what happens when I feed. It takes a lot for me to stop. It feels too good.” She said turning and leaning against the counter, finally facing him with a look of determination. He stood by the table and looked at her carefully.  
“Why did you stop?” He asked and she blushed.  
“Because I like you too much, you don’t seem to see a slave when you look at me.” She admitted looking at her feet. “You seem to think I’m worth more than I am.” She looked up and he saw her eyes glistening. “You’re wrong but it’s nice to know someone that thinks it.”  
She wiped her eyes and smiled. “So I’d like to find somewhere pretty where I can just stop and think. Maybe just sit under a tree and feel the breeze, watch the sunset without being shackled before I-” She began but he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Stop.” He breathed before covering her lips with his.   
She didn’t resist him. Her hands slid up his back and she sighed as he gently coaxed her lips apart. Slowly the heat from the previous night returned and they pulled at each others clothing.  
He pressed a leg between hers as she hooked one leg over his hip and gasped at the friction between them. He pulled off her shirt and kissed down to her collarbone as she tugged at his own top. He pulled it off then scooped her up and lay her on the bunk, kicking aside the blankets and lowering himself over her, careful not to put too much weight on her sight frame.  
She pulled him on top of her as his hands found her breasts, kneading them and pinching lightly at the nipples. She moaned spurring him on as her hips ground into him. She slid a hand under his trousers and cupped his bottom, her nails running down his back.  
He sat up and tugged at her combats and she lifted her hips to help. He made to recapture her lips but she stopped him. He looked at her quizzically and she pointed at his legs.  
“Off.” She panted and he smiled. It took seconds before they were gone and he rejoined her, only their thin underwear separating them as he assaulted her neck and chest with nips and kisses until she was a panting mess.  
She pulled at his pants and tugged them away and he replied by hooking a finger under her panties and sliding them down. He wasted no time positioning himself between her hips, his hardness pressing at her entrance.  
“Tell me you want this.” He said to her, his mind filled with desire.   
She answered by nipping at his lips and lifting her hips to pull him inside.  
They both moaned at the feeling as he began to thrust breathlessly into her. She cried out his name and grabbed at him, meeting each of his thrusts with a rise of her hips. Her nails cut into the deep blue of his back and when he kissed her she gasped and moaned into his mouth.  
It wasn’t long before she cried out and her body contracted around him pulling him over the edge with her. He buried his head in her shoulder and kissed her neck lazily as they lay in the glow of their climax together.  
When he had regained himself he lifted up on his forearm to look into her face still flushed from pleasure.  
“Don’t leave me.” His thoughts pleaded to her.   
She pushed his hair away from his face and looked into his blood red eyes.  
“Okay.” She said aloud and he kissed her.  
They lay there together, floating through space as they explored each other.


	9. Chapter 9

“So you’re sure?” She asked, running her fingers over his bare chest. They lay on one of the bunks, legs entwined, with her tucked under his right arm.  
“Its as you said, I am their king.” He answered. They’d spent hours talking about everything. He told her about his childhood, about Asgard and his family, about his finding out of his true heritage. She told him of the assassinations she’d committed, of her former master’s attempts to calm her after she found out who she was.   
He told her about Thanos, the Tesseract and his failed conquest of earth.  
She told him about the people she’d drained, old and young.  
He was amazed that she didn’t turn away from him, she laughed at the pranks that had gotten him punished, kissed him to soothe him when he told her of his pain. He remarked that he didn’t know her name. She told him again that she didn’t have one. He gave her one, he called her Iduna. She said she liked it and kissed him.  
“Will you come with me? To earth?” He asked, she hadn’t mentioned her plans to disappear for hours.  
“Are you sure its a good idea? What if I lose control?” She breathed. He touched her chin, tilting her head to look into her eyes.  
“There will be no warm welcome for me either, but maybe I can help for once.” He chuckled and she smiled.   
“Okay then, Earth it is.” She returned his smile and moved to kiss him.   
Quickly the kiss deepened and he rolled them over to cover her with his body again.  
“But not yet.” He growled.

Hours later they sat in the cockpit and programmed the coordinates into the flight computer. It wouldn’t take more than a few moments to reach the Sol system. He noticed that the vibrancy had begun to leave her skin and hair, she would need to feed again soon. He returned himself to is normal appearance, she didn’t say anything but he could tell it bothered her.  
The ship shot through space, jumping through gates until there in front of them was the familiar green blue planet.  
“Pretty.” She remarked as he took manual control and began to steer them down. “Where should we land?”  
“If he’s alive, Stark should know that we’re here. We should go somewhere open, away from people.” Loki replied.   
He aimed for some empty fields north of New York, it was night here but he had no doubt that if there was anyone left to respond they’d be met there soon enough. The Black Bug landed smoothly and they opened the hatch to leave.  
She pulled him to her before they stepped outside, she offered no words of comfort only her body close to his. It was enough.   
Outside the night was cool, the sky overcast. She stood away from him and took a deep breath. She turned and treated him to a smile he could see even in the dim light cast by the ship.  
Before he could respond thunder began to rumble in the distance, he knotted his brow.  
“Whats wrong?” She asked looking up and around, she shifted her stance looking for a threat.  
Thunder rumbled again, closer this time. Loki watched her search the dark and began to relax, it was just a normal storm.  
“Its nothing I-” Before he could finish he was knocked to the ground. He heard her shriek and a thud as something heavy landed nearby. Shaking his head to clear it he saw a great axe embedded in the ground not to far from him. Electricity crackled along its handle.  
“Who are you?” Demanded a familiar voice. “What business have you here?”  
Rolling over Loki saw the back of a tall muscular man with short blonde hair towering over the girl. She looked frightened and angry.  
“Brother.” Loki croaked and the man stopped in his tracks and turned, a look of shock on his handsome features. “Let me explain.” He said as he pulled himself up.  
Thor reached out and the axe flew to his hand.  
“Another trick, Loki?” He growled, pointing his new weapon at his brother. Loki raised his hands defensively.  
“Not this time. I truly was dead, or dying at least.” He explained as quickly as he could.   
“Your neck was broken, your heart stopped. How did you survive?” Thor took a step closer, angry sparks flickering around his eyes.  
“It was me.” The girl said softly and the god whirled to look at her. “I brought him back.”  
“And you are?” Thor demanded.  
“My name is Hush.” She replied taking a careful step back. Loki wondered what would happen if she touched the thunder god, could he withstand her powers?  
“A better question is how did you survive, I thought you dead.” Loki stepped closer to Thor. His brother lowered the axe.  
“It matters not. Thanos succeeded. I failed.” He rumbled.  
A jet appeared in the distance and quickly approached.  
“Oh no.” Loki sighed. “Your friends, I assume?”  
“Yes.” Thor replied gruffly as the sleek plane landed and Two figures ran out.  
Loki closed his eyes as he recognised them both.  
“Captain Rogers, Ms Romanov.” He greeted curtly.  
The pair seemingly did not notice the girl as they focused purely on Loki. The man was tall and well built, wearing a strange blue uniform with a single star on his chest while the lightly built woman wore a dark bodysuit that contrasted her bright blonde hair.  
“This is the last thing we need.” The woman sighed.  
“I thought you said Loki was dead?” The man asked Thor who snorted.  
“Seems my brother has once again fooled me.”   
Loki turned, arms out at his sides to show he had no weapons.  
“I come in peace, I only want to help.” He knew they didn’t believe him.  
“Thor?” The woman asked, her eyes never leaving Loki.  
“I cannot tell, he might he telling the truth.” Thor replied.  
“Can’t risk it.” The man replied and stepped forwards. “Down on your knees.” He ordered.  
“No, I don’t think so.” Loki growled summoning his armour. The pair eyed each other steadily, ready to exchange blows.  
“Stop!” The woman cried and they turned to find her on one knee, the girl stood behind her with one hand on the woman’s shoulder, her eyes ablaze.  
“I suggest you listen to her Captain.” The girl said quietly. “I don’t want to hurt her but I will if I need to.”  
“Nat!” The man growled.  
“I can’t move.” The woman said through gritted teeth.  
“I wouldn’t try, I haven't eaten in a day or so. I might get tempted.” The girl breathed.  
“Eaten?” Thor asked raising his axe. “What manner of demon are you?”  
“She’s a transmute.” Came a voice behind her.   
An odd creature emerged from the jet carrying a large gun he pointed it casually at her.  
“A transmute?” Repeated Thor.  
“Genetically altered clones. They can manipulate and absorb life energy.” The creature explained. “Isn’t that right, miss?”  
“Yes.” She answered.  
“Meaning what?” The blonde man asked, edging closer. She drew a tiny amount of energy from the kneeling woman, enough to make her gasp.  
“Meaning my friend here could kill Ms Romanov in the blink of an eye. I suggest we all calm down and talk.” Loki interjected. “Agreed?”  
Thor lowered his axe and the man stepped back. The creature stayed as he was, aiming at Iduna.  
“How do we know we can trust them?” He asked.  
“You don’t.” She breathed and with an annoyed grunt he lowered the gun.  
She stepped back away from the woman who gasped and shook her head. She turned and pulled out her gun but Loki moved between them.  
“Ms Romanov, may I suggest you put that down.” He said raising an eyebrow.  
“Nat are you okay?” The man asked stepping to her side and touching her shoulder.  
“She was in my head, Steve!” She whimpered. “She did something, took something.  
Loki looked over his shoulder at Iduna who looked a little dreamy but calm.  
“You taste of spice.” She said smiling and Natasha twitched before putting the gun away.

They were escorted back to the compound where several others waited. They all gave Loki wary looks but did not attempt to attack him or Iduna. They were put in a meeting room where they all assembled.  
They explained what had happened since the attack on the Asgardian ship. Thanos’s victory and their attempt to track him down. Thor looked ashamed when they described the titan’s death.  
“So that's it? The stones are gone?” Loki stood and paced the room.   
“Yes, and our hopes of undoing this mess with them.” Captain Rogers sighed.  
“Right now I’m more concerned with her.” Piped up a small blonde woman who had been standing to the side. She was pointing at Iduna who once again looked harmless.  
“Me?” Iduna breathed.  
“When I was still with the Kree we had to hunt down a couple of Transmutes who went rogue. They’re dangerous.” She went on, turning to Rogers. “The two we took out had killed an entire base before we caught them. The Kree hunted down as many as they could. I thought we got all of them.”  
“How many did you kill?” Iduna managed, her voice cracking.  
“I-” The woman hesitated.  
“How many!” Iduna demanded.  
“A dozen, I think.” Came the reply.  
Loki took Iduna’s hand and squeezed it gently.  
“Then that’s it, I’m the last.” She sobbed. “They’re at peace now, at least.” She stood and turned to leave.  
“Stop, where are you going?” Rogers called, Loki stood to follow her.  
“I just need a moment.” She spat, not turning.  
“I wouldn’t let her out of your sight.” The creature named Rocket piped up. “We’ve already lost half the Universe, don’t need lose more.”  
“She’s just been told she’s the last of her kind. Please give her a moment to compose herself, I’ll stay with her.” Loki retorted.   
“Bad idea.” The dark haired man at the back, Loki remembered he was called Banner, spoke up.  
“Yeah, she could easily kill anyone here.” Rocket agreed.  
“Speak for yourself, rabbit.” Thor grunted.  
Loki put a hand on her shoulder and could feel her trembling.  
“You see now.” She said in his mind. “I’m too dangerous and they know it.”  
She shook free from him and made for the door, wiping her eyes.  
The blonde woman blocked her.  
“Please move, I don’t want to hurt anyone.” She hissed.  
“Sit back down.” Came the order and Loki saw Iduna flinch.  
“Please, I’ll go. I’ll get in the ship and I’ll go.” She pleaded.  
“Steve, you saw what she can do. Carol seems to think she can do worse.” Natasha pointed out and Loki glared at her. “It’s bad enough we’ve got Loki here. I say we lock both of them up.”  
“Loki came here to help our people, he’s not going to cause trouble.” Thor added. “He wouldn’t have come otherwise.”  
Iduna seemed to shrink, her shoulders hunched she wrapped her arms around herself.   
“She won’t hurt anyone.” Loki tried to sound reassuring.  
“Like we can take your word for anything.” Banner scoffed.  
“Kill me then, Captain.” Iduna whispered. “Kill me like you did my friends. I’ve taken a lot of lives, I could take yours if I wanted.”  
“No one is killing anyone.” Rogers interrupted, his voice rising. “Miss,” He addressed Iduna directly. “Until we can be sure that you’re not a threat you need to stay here where we can watch you.”  
Iduna simply nodded.   
“Follow me.” He said, getting up.  
Loki made to follow but Thor stopped him, she didn’t look up when she left, just trailed behind the Captain.


	10. Chapter 10

A day passed before he found where they had taken her. She was in a small windowless room in the basement. There was a comfortable bed and a shelf with some books on it but no other furnishing. A door opened to a tiny shower room and the only exit was made of reinforced steel with a small window.  
Looking in he saw her curled up in a ball on the bed, only the almost imperceptible rise and fall of her chest told him she lived.  
“You shouldn’t be here, brother.” Thor said from behind him.  
“She doesn't deserve this.” Loki replied through gritted teeth.  
“She’s killed.” Thor joined him at the window and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder.  
“So have I! So have you!” Loki barked, wheeling away. “So has every one of your so-called avengers!”  
“Loki.” Thor warned. “She needs to stay contained until we know if she’s dangerous.”  
“Don’t you understand!” Loki squared up to his brother, their faces close. “She’ll wither away in there!”  
“From what I’m told that will take a while.” Came a voice behind them.  
“Captain America, in all his glory.” Loki mocked, turning. “Why not lock me up too? Throw me in with her, if you’re so concerned that she’s dangerous. Let her kill me.”  
The Captain rubbed his face, exhaustion showing in every line.  
“If it were up to me I’d toss you in a cell and throw away the key.” He admitted. “But you can do some good here.”  
“He’s right. Come with me, we’ve found somewhere for our people to settle.” Thor was trying to sound enthusiastic.  
“I guess I have no choice.” Loki growled and began to stalk towards the captain. “But if anything happens you will let me know.”  
“You have my word.” Rogers agreed.

Loki spent the next month helping what remained of the Asgardian people to settle on the coast in Norway. They didn’t trust him at first, he could understand that. He’d spent the past few years deceiving them after all.  
Every day he thought of the poor girl locked away. He dreamt that she was calling to him, could feel her fingers in his hair, her breath on his neck. The dream always ended the same way; her strange eyes locking with his and the sudden feeling that he was falling that she was draining him. He often woke in a sweat, reaching for her.  
“Loki!” Came a shout as he lifted yet another crate to shift it inside a newly built house. He turned to see Valkyrie holding a phone out to him.  
He took it and held it to his ear.  
“Yes?” he asked and realised he was shaking.  
“Loki, its Captain Rogers. The girl, your friend she-” He hesitated.  
“What’s happened?” Loki demanded, closing his eyes.  
“She’s barricaded herself in. We checked on her, every day. She even started talking to Nat through the door. We-” He hesitated again and Loki could hear him swallow. “We decided that she wasn’t going to hurt anyone and we tried to go in, to let her out.”  
“What did you do?” Loki shouted.  
“Nothing! She started screaming, her eyes were glowing, she- she’s barricaded herself in.”  
“What?” Loki breathed.  
“Anytime we come close she screams. I tried to force my way in and she threw me through a wall.”  
“I’m coming back.”

He ran out of the quinjet and into the compound as fast as he could. Thor hadn’t come, making some excuse about the people needing him.  
The Captain met him at the top of the stairs.  
“Stop! She’s still locked in.” He said as Loki tore past. He followed in his wake.  
“Iduna! Iduna, it’s me!” Loki shouted as he reached the door.  
The glass in the door was smashed and he could clearly see that all the sparse furnishings from the room had been piled against it. He pushed at the door, seeing the lock had been torn away.  
“What happened here?” He hissed at Rogers.  
“She was tearing at her arms so we broke the door to get in. She threw us out.” He explained.  
Loki pushed and the pile shifted.  
“I told you to leave me alone!” Came her voice from inside.  
“Iduna, it’s me, Loki!” He called out.  
“Stay out!” She shrieked.  
“Leave us.” He ordered the captain.  
“I don’t think-” He began to protest but Loki turned faster than he anticipated and lifted him by his shirt.  
“I said: leave us! She’s no danger to anyone but herself.” Loki growled and put him down.  
Rogers left hurriedly and Loki returned to the door.  
“Iduna, it’s just me. I’m alone. I’m going to come in.” He called.  
“No!” She cried and he began to push against the barricade.  
He pressed hard and the pile gave way easily so he could climb over and into the room.  
She’d torn it apart to block the door, even the light fitting was gone, a bare bulb flickering above them. She stood against the wall, eyes wide like a cornered animal.  
Her hair was a snarled mess and her clothes were torn. Her arms were covered in dried and fresh blood where she had attacked herself. She shook her head as he approached.  
“Please, just leave!” She sobbed. “Don’t make me push you out!”  
“Its okay, you’re going to be fine.” He assured her, inching closer.  
“I don’t want to be fine!” She shouted, her voice breaking. “I want it to be over! The others got peace, why can’t I?”  
“You don’t want that.” He said soothingly, inching ever closer. She looked up at him, eyes glowing.  
“Don’t. I’m so hungry.” She whispered pleadingly.  
He saw how grey she seemed, not as much as when he first met her but he could feel the hunger radiating from her.  
“You’re using too much energy to keep us out. You need to rest.” He coaxed, reaching out.  
“The Captain tastes of dark chocolate. I took a sip, just a taste. But I stopped! I had to stop.” She reached up and grabbed two handfuls of her hair, pulling hard. “It’s too hard, Loki! Leave!”  
“No.” He came close enough to touch her and she struck out, a flat palm against his chest, hard enough to knock the air from him and make him stumble backwards. He recovered and came close again.  
She hit him again, this time a sharp jab to his chin. He saw stars and needed a second to recover. He advanced again. She kicked his stomach but he caught her foot and spun her around to face the wall. He grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her, pushing her against the cold metal wall.  
“Get off!” She hissed.  
“No, not until you calm down.” He replied close to her ear.  
“You said I’d be okay here. That no one would fear me. That I could live in peace! Liar!” She howled as she tried to wriggle free.  
“I didn’t know they would recognise what you are.” He said to her as their minds linked through contact again.  
“If you don’t back off I’ll drain every living person on this base!” She cried back inwardly. He knew this wasn’t a threat. “I won’t be able to stop.”  
“Even me?” His question made her falter and descend into pain wracked sobs. She stopped resisting.  
He released her and she turned around. He thought she’d finally calmed when she darted forward and crashed her lips into his, wrapping her arms around him.  
“Even you.” Came her answer.  
He could feel his strength leaving him, slipping away, but he didn’t fight her.  
He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, pulling her body against his. He could feel tears running down her face.  
“I- I don’t understand.” Her voice in his head. “You want this?”  
“I want you, all of you.” He replied. “Even this.”  
She pushed at him and they tumbled to the floor he could feel her hunger change to something more familiar. She pulled at his clothes and he helped her, trying not to break the kiss. Soon they were naked on the cold steel floor.  
He rolled on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him, urging his hardness inside her. They both gasped at the strange feeling, their minds and bodies entwined now, her need spiking as he thrust into her and she continued to draw strength from him.  
Her nails bit into his back and he became more desperate with his movements. Finally her lips left his as she cried out in ecstasy, gasping his name as he chased his own release. He grunted as he reached his own climax and found her clenching around him again writhing as she fell over that precipice with him.  
She rolled them over and straddled him, claiming his lips again and continuing her harvest.  
“I can’t stop.” She called out as he started to slip away. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be, It’s worth it.” He replied.  
He relied every moment with her in his head and she saw herself as he saw her. She pulled away with a sob as he fell into darkness.

“Loki!” A shout woke him, weak and sluggish. He was lying on the floor of the cell, fully clothed being shaken awake by Natasha.  
“What?” He moaned. “Where is-”  
“She’s gone.” She said as he sat up with a groan.  
“Gone?” He breathed, surprised to be alive. Natasha nodded, blonde hair bouncing.  
“She came out of here like she was possessed, tore through and left in that weird ship you arrived in.” She explained. “She told me to tell you not to follow. She said ‘Sorry’.”  
“Damn.” He breathed and pulled himself up and sat against the wall.  
“Her eyes were like novas, Loki. I’m surprised she didn’t kill you.” She said, kneeling close by. He grunted in response.  
“You’re going to go after her, aren't you?” She said and he smiled.  
“Of course.” He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, dreaming of glowing eyes and a half remembered whisper. He couldn’t quite make it out but could have sworn she’d said ‘I love you’.  
How could he not follow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks. Sorry for the abrupt ending but I could feel this story stretching out and wanted to give it a stop for now before my mind wanders.
> 
> If you want a sequel let me know, this might turn into a series if I can concentrate for long enough.
> 
> Thank you all for the kind feedback!


End file.
